Una cruel razon para Mentirte
by Dark-oji
Summary: Una histoira original/ Todo comenzo ese día, ese día en que no volvi a verlos, ese dia en que el destinos me los arrebato a los dos y ahora, trabajo para poder mantener el honor de mi familia, convirtiendome en lo que más detesto..."un vampiro"


**Nueva histoira, completamente diferente a las que hago, espero que les guste ya que a mi, me fasino, solo espero poder subir pronto el capi 2 y asi concecutivamente, les prometo que sacare buenas notas para lograr eso xDD**

**bueno, continuemos...**

* * *

Una razón para mentirte.

Capitulo 1: ¿Con que tú nunca mentías?

Nuestra historia comienza una bella tarde de sábado, estaba yo sentada en el sofá de mi habitación, esperando a que tu tocases la puerta y así poder volver a servirte, no había olvidado la ultima orden que me había pedido "Destrúyelos por mí, es lo único que te pido, destrúyelos", así salí en tu búsqueda, esa gran mansión tuya era como un laberinto para mi, y aunque la conocía como la palma de mi mano, era increíble las veces que me perdía dentro de sus enormes pasillos y sin numero de habitación.

- ¡Sophie!...-me llamaste desde el estudio, yo fui en tu auxilio-…ya es momento de que te enteres de algo, por favor siéntate.

Entre a la habitación haciendo una leve reverencia y tome haciendo frente a su escritorio de caoba.

- Espero que esto no me lo tomes muy a pecho Sophi pero, es momento de que te enteres de la verdadera razón por la que estás aquí.

- Si solo es para serviros, lo hare con mucho gusto "My Lady".

Amaba usar esa frase, sabía que yo solo era un instrumento para esa divina figura aunque, en verdad eso era lo único que había tenido que hacer durante ya mis 19 años de vida, 4 largos años sirviéndote.

- Espera, no solo es porque me has servido…-volvió a utilizar ese poder que tanto detestaba, siempre que ocurría algo, leía mi mente y así sabía lo que me preocupaba o disgustaba-…en verdad no quiero que me sigas tratando como una Dios, ¡detesto eso!, aunque seamos diferentes no me agrada.

- Mi deber es protegerla, servirle y seguirla hasta el final, ¿Cómo desea que sea tratada "por mi" desde ahora?...-dije haciendo énfasis en mi sola figura-.

- Sabia que entenderías rápidamente…-me dijo dibujando una malévola sonrisa en su rostro, esto no me agradaba-…como todos te han explicado aquí, no somos como todas las personas comunes que habitan este asqueroso planeta, nosotros somos diferentes y hay personas que no nos aceptan como nosotros somos, por ello hay que tomar la apariencia de algo que odiamos…-comenzaba a sonar más relajada-…por ello, te he dejado permanecer a mi lado ya que aunque tú no lo sientas, también eres parte de nosotros, ¿no has notado lo extraordinaria que te sietes, al estar bajo la luna llena?...¿o la increíble fuerza que no es común en un ser humano normal?

- Lo sé y es por eso que estoy agradecida con usted. Usted fue la única que me acogió desde pues ese fatídico día…-dije con la miraba baja-.

- Si, lo recuerdo muy bien.

Había pasado tan solo 14 años desde que había llegado a este mundo, mi mente aun era de una jovencita y no entendía muy bien las cosas, mi mejor amiga de la escuela, Aniela, ahora mi nueva ama; ella desde siempre me había apoyado en todo lo que podía y aunque pudiese hacer más no debía, no debía mostrarse tal y como era ante los adultos o personas sin ese sentido, para su suerte, tanto como mi madre y yo, habíamos sospechado de ella y un día comencé a preguntarle todo lo que había pasado, ella me conoto todo y así, comencé a comprenderla más aunque, me advirtió una cosa, "no me gusta que me mientan" esa frase me había cayo al hígado, yo una completa mentirosa y ella, una niña de buen corazón, no hacíamos muy buen equipo.

Algunas semanas después de esa platica, "Ani", como yo le decía, se entero de que le había mentido, haciendo denotar demasiado la palabra, hubo un gran caos después de eso y, nuestra amistad se fue fracturando, las mentiras que le había llegado a decir, no había sido ni buenas ni malas, tan solo con esa palabra "mentira", ella se entristeció y supo que, "yo no era de confiar".

Pasaron algunos años, entramos a la misma secundaria el año próximo, será nuestro último año de secundaria y la prepa, podía ser que estuviésemos también en la misma aunque, desde ese camino, no separaríamos mucho, todos estudiaríamos algo diferente.

En ese año, pasaron demasiadas cosas, mis padres se accidentaron en el carro en su aniversario, viajando para poder llevar ese nuevo medicamento para los quemados, yo y mi hermana nos habíamos quedado solas, yo no podía permitir que mi hermana de tan solo 12 años sufriera, así que de favor, le pedí a sus padrinos de bautismo que si ella podía permanecer con ellos debido a lo que había ocurrido, ellos aceptaron y me preguntaron que si yo también quería estar con ellos, yo les respondí que no, que quería permanecer un tiempo a solas, que le estaría enviando algo de dinero a Vanessa cada mes, entonces, ellos solo me abrazaron y mi tía me dijo en un susurro, "será mejor que no nos mientas", yo solo la mire perpleja y solo me despedí viendo como se alejaba mi emana llorando y gritándome que fuera con ellos, mi corazón en ese momento se había congelado, nunca más volvería a ser la misma niña alegre que llegue a ser.

Había estado algo triste en la escuela, lo cual preocupo a Ani, nadie se había enterado de lo que había ocurrido así que, decidí contarle a ella; lo tomo muy bien y me dijo que si quería podía pasar un tiempo en su casa. Me daba algo de pena pero acepte finalmente, no quería estar sola así que comencé a buscar algo de trabajo, había terminado la secundaria y podía conseguir trabajo de lo que fuera, solo que fuera saludable, no podía escribirle a mi hermana, "estoy trabajando en un bar. No te preocupes, estoy bien", en verdad, no sería capaz de algo así.

Así que en una mansión vislumbre un cartel que decía, "Sé necesita trabajo de guardaespaldas", y me dije por qué no, no ha de ser tan difícil ser el o en este caso, la guardaespaldas de tal vez un anciano.

Al día siguiente le dije a Ani que regresaría sola a mi casa, tenía que ir por algo de ropa y que no se preocupara como a las 8 de la noche estaría de vuela, tome el primer taxi y le dije que me llevara a la mansión de la calle 13, era la única mansión de los alrededores y, no había notado que estaba demasiado cerca de la escuela; toque el timbre y las puerta se abrieron solas, pensé que eran eléctricas así que, solo me lleve un pequeño susto. Toque la puerta principal, esta era de alguna madera muy hermosa, parecía roble o caoba, de igual forma era muy bella, un joven de unos 21 años me abrió la puerta, de seguro seria el mayordomo, entre a la mansión, había demasiados sirvientes para mi gusto, el me guio hasta el despacho de su jefe y podía ser que, tal vez mi nuevo jefe; caminamos por un sinfín de pasillos, eran largos y muy bien decorados aunque, demasiado blancos para mi gusto, había muchos cuadros muy antiguos y otros no tanto, delante de nosotros, había una puerta de oro sólido, eso me sorprendió, "Si que este tipo tiene demasiado dinero" alcance a decir en un hilo de voz, por lo que le mayordomo me miro pero no hice caso de su mirada, solo parte la mía. El toco la puerta y escuche como una jovencita le decía que entrase, de segura era la mucama. Cuando entramos, solo se encontraba una joven con un traje muy elegante, era un poco más baja que yo por unos 2 centímetros, so voz era melodiosa pero, no había podido verle a la cara, cuando se digno a mirarnos, note que tenía un bello antifaz cubriéndole gran parte de su rostro, tenia cabellos rojizos y enrizados, sus ojos era color miel pero, se notaba que podían cambiar de color, por lo que, de un momento a otro los tenia café oscuro, sabía que la había visto en algún lugar pero, ¿Dónde?, mi memoria no había sido muy buena desde aquel día y aunque fuese alguien ya hubiera visto, no recordaría quien es.

- Puedes retirarte James…-dije la niña, en verdad que esa voz se me hacia conocida-…y, ¿para qué has venido?

- Pues yo, venia por la oferta de trabajo, así que, ¡por favor contráteme, puede hacer muchas cosas!

- ¿Cómo qué?...-Dios esa pregunta me llego a la mente en una punzada, esa mirada tan fría y penetrante me sacaba de quicio-…te estoy preguntado que sabes hacer,¿ acaso te comió la lengua el gato?

- Pues yo, vera, haber…-dije pensando lo que podía intentar hacer-…hmm, se cocinar, puedo ayudarle con su tarea si es que va al instituto, se artes marciales y kendo, puedo hacer varias cosas para poder proteger a quien sea…-dije con algo de aire de superioridad-.

- Pues, si sabes hacer eso…tu estas…¡contratada!...-dijo sonriéndome-…desde mañana comenzaras tu trabajo Sophie…-¡¿Quién demonios le dijo mi nombre, ella ni siquiera conoce mi nombre?!-…será mejor que saques tu ropa de la casa y te mudes aquí.

- P-pero, ¡como sabe mi nombre?...-dije un tanto espantada-…no se lo he dicho.

- Dios, que no piensas, no me reconoces, ya lo note. Soy Aniela tarada.

- A-Aniela, jajajajaja, como no, solo me estás jugando una broma de niña rica, ¿Cómo mi mejor amiga podría llegar a ser una niña rica?

- Para que veas, no todo es lo que parece.

- En verdad eres Ani verdad.

- Si y desde ahora pues, creo que no podremos volver a llamarnos por nuestro nombres.

- Sabes que tardare en acostumbrarme pero, ¡lo intentare!...-dije con una sonrisa fingida-…entonces, será mejor que vaya a mi casa para recoger las cosas que faltan.

- Eso no será necesario, todas tus cosas están aquí, solo necesitas ir por las de mi casa.

- Eres muy rápida lo sabías…-dije con algo de pesadez-…bueno, vuelvo para la cena.

- Apresúrate, James ira contigo.

Solo salí de la habitación, no me gustaba que nadie me acompañase pero, si era la orden de mi nueva jefa, que podía hacer.

Y así comencé a trabajar como la guardaespaldas de Ani, protegiéndola de todo lo que podía dañarla, hasta el más mínimo de los insultos existentes.

- Tan solo han pasado 4 años desde que has estado trabajando para mí, no puedo olvidar la primera vez que estuve en problemas, parecías más una fiera que no se podía controlar que un gatito asustado.

- Le dije que sabía pelear.

- Es momento de que te diga lo que paso, tu hermana ha venido a verte y pues, no quiero que le digas nada de lo que ha pasado aquí, no me pueda dar el lujo que alguien más sepa de mi legado, es un secreto de nuestra familia y, tú te has convertido en parte de ella.

- Entonces, solo será mentirle, usted odia las mentiras entonces, ¿Por qué?

- Porque, no quiero exponer a Vane a algo que no está relacionada, ya sabes lo problemas que hemos tenido con los que descubren esto.

- Si, la muerte…-dije con algo de intriga y perfección-…creo que le hicimos un favor al destruirlo sino, ellos terminarías siendo su presa, ¿no es así My Lady?

- Correcto, bueno, Vane llegara en unos cuantos minutos, James fue por ella al aeropuerto así que, no deben de tardar, será mejor que te quites esa ropa, ve y toma uno de mis vestidos de fiesta, no te preocupes si algo le pasa, el que tomes será tuyo…-era la primera vez que me decía algo así, ¿será que no quiere que Vane sospeche?-…te espero en la cocina, baja mi mochila para que parezca que hacemos la tarea.

- Yes, My Lady…-esa es otra de las frases que siempre quise decir-…espere un momento.

Subí velozmente las escaleras, fui al dormitorio de mi nueva dueña, era algo más grande que el mío y, era de un color algo pálido, volviendo a disgustarme, entre a su armario y tome un vestido color naranja que hacía que mi visto resaltase más, me puse unas zapatillas cafés de tacón 5 y tome la mochila de mi señora, era rosa con algunos toques negro y morados, parecía una mochila necromantica. Me apresure a ir a mi habitación y tomar mi mochila, esta era más azul con toques grises y algunas calaveras y plumas, baje las escaleras y pedí permiso para entrar a la cocina, como note que no estaba mi señora ahí, fui a la sala, sabía que estaba contemplando la luna, lo único que nos proporcionaba fuerza.

- …-toque levemente la puerta-…¿puedo entrar?

- Pasa…-dijiste tu, entre y note que estabas tomando algo de vodka, me apresure y antes de que sirvieras la segunda copa, hice una reverencia y te pedí la jarra de cristal cortado para poder servirte.

Escuche como el carro entro a la casa, aunque seguí con las formalidades, tú me hiciste una seña que parara, yo continúe, cuando escuche que se abrió la puerta y la voz de mi hermana dijo, "¡Ya llegue Ani, Sophi!", salí de la habitación corriendo, habían pasado 4 años desde que no la había visto y ella nos visitaba por una semana, no me desacostumbraría tan rápido a dejar de servirte pero, lo iba a intentar. Cuando encontré a mi hermana en la cocina, la abrace sí que ella se diese cuenta y le dije, "Hay una araña frente a ti", ella corrió espantada diciéndome que la matara, nunca le habían gustado las arañas y, esa era una de las típicas bromas que le hacía para que se enojara conmigo.

- Veo que no has cambiado nada mensa…-le dije sonriéndole-…el martes es tu cumpleaños, ¿ya vas a cumplir 16 verdad?

- Si, es una lástima que no hicieras fiesta de quince años, la mía estuvo genial.

- Ya lo creo, perdón por perdérmela…-le dije con la miraba baja, estaba a punto de perder contra las malditas lagrimas que se acumulaban en mis ojos-.

- No te preocupes, Ani me dijo que no habías podido venir porque, tenías algunos asuntos que hacer que eran muy importantes, era algo sobre la escuela, no recuerdo bien.

- Asuntos de la escuela eh…-repetí, sabía que esos días había terminado demasiado herida debido a que, algunos malditos vampiros se habían salido de control y quería matar a Ani, y en verdad no podía moverme, al día siguiente era la fiesta de quince años de Vane y no podía no moverme y no quería que ella me viese en ese estado, creo que fue lo mejor que le pudo inventar Ani a Vane-…entonces, ¿no quieres algo de tomar?

- ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan educada?, eras una niña muy floja y ahora, ¿te vales por ti misma?

- La gente cambia Vane, la gente cambia…-me repetí a mí misma, había cambiado drásticamente desde que comencé a trabajar con Aniela y desde ese momento, no volví a ser yo, la yo de antes, no volvería, nunca más-…será mejor que llame a Ani, ha de estar haciendo la tarea.

- Yo quiero ir contigo.

- Entonces, vamos…-la tome del brazo y nos dirigimos a la sala-…a que nunca pensaste que la Señorita Ani…dijo, Ani tenía una mansión, ¿o sí?

- No, en verdad que no…jajaja Dios, es realmente grande, y ¿tu vives con ella verdad?, a que siguen siendo muy buenas amigas.

- Claro, no lo dudes…-otra mentira, ¿Por cuánto tiempo he de mentirle a mi propia hermana?, son las ordenes de mi ama pero, no me gusta mentirle a ella-…ya llegamos…- dije en un susurro-.

- Entonces, entremos…-dijo Vane, y yo seguía sosteniendo su mano, estaba impidiendo que ella entrase, nunca había entrado sin pedir permiso desde hace 4 años, ahora es muy difícil dejarlo-…Sophi, será mejor que entremos, ¿no quieres dejar esperando a Ani?

Solté a Vanessa y esta entro, escuche que tu dijiste que pasara; cuando entre, hice una muy leve reverencia que solo tu notaste, no quiera llamar demasiado la atención pero, aun así, era mi protocolo, debía de protegerte no importara quien estuviese ahí.

- Por favor siéntense…-nos dijo Aniela, no podía creer que ella no se sentara antes-…¿Cómo ha estado tu viaje vane?

- Muy bien gracias. Oye Ani, debo pedirte un favor.

- ¿y cuál será?

- Cuida de mi hermana, ella es muy torpe y de seguro has tenido problemas con ella

- Para nada, Sophie sabe valerse por su cuenta, no tengas dudas de ello.

Me estabas salvando el pellejo, aunque, nunca lo hacías creo que hay una primera vez para todo, terminamos la conversación, era algo noche para Vane, se despidió y la escolte hacia su habitación, volví contigo a la sala donde, me incline ante ti mostrando mi respeto.

a- ¿Quiere que vigile a Vanessa durante la noche para que lo haga algo indebido?

- No, ella no encontrara nada, todo está oculto y, esta noche no habrá una excepción.

- Entonces, espero a que salga, tomare algo para comer, ¿desea algo?

- No, así estoy bien.

Subiste las escaleras y te dirigiste a tu habitación, la cual, estaba a pocos metros de la de mi hermana y demasiado alejada de la mía, sabía que era un peligro pero, por esa noche decidí dormir en la habitación de mi hermana, tenia tanto que no sentía ese tibio cuerpo y necesitaba estar con ella, vela¡do por sus sueño e intentando evitar que cualquier cosa la molestase para que por una vez en 4 años, tuviese lindos sueños…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Aki termina este capitulo, despues creo que lo hare a evrsion CCS xDD es que, creo qeu se veria más genial y ps...habra demasiadas sorpresas xDDD

nos vemos despues sale.

"/(La muerte no es solo el final, sino el comiezo)/"


End file.
